Al finalizar un caso
by Esciam
Summary: Una conversación más entre Castle y Beckett...


**Disclaimer: **Castle le pertenece a Andrew W. Marlowe, que es su creador y a la ABC estudios.

**Al finalizar un caso**

Hacía unas dos horas que habían resuelto el caso y encerrado a la asesina y, como otras veces le había pasado, Castle se dio cuenta de que sentía una desazón, un ensimismamiento tenuemente doloroso que él sólo podía catalogar, de existencial… aunque no era eso.

—¡Dilo de una vez, Castle! —lo sacó de sus pensamientos súbitamente Beckett.

Él la volvió a ver y dejó de tamborilear con la mano en el escritorio. Ella terminaba de teclear algo en su computadora y luego movió un poco la silla hacia él, dispuesta a oír. Castle no supo bien qué decir, por lo que pronunció lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—Ella, ella mató a la nueva madrastra porque no quería que su padre se alejara de ella…

Beckett asintió y comentó:

—Lleva la expresión "niña de papá" a un nuevo nivel —pero sin humor alguno.

—Sé que los asesinos vienen en cualquier tipo de envase, pero ella parecía tan… —no supo decirlo, no quiso decirlo.

—Te recordaba a Alexis.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Castle subió las cejas, verdaderamente sorprendido.

Beckett empezó a enumerar con una expresión socarrona:

—Ella fue dejada cuando bebé y por su madre cirquera, al cuidado de su padre, un artista exitoso, millonario y atractivo; al cual aprendió a cuidar como una madre desde pequeña. Niña perfecta, cuadro de honor, en clases de música desde pequeña, una muy madura estudiante de medicina… Pelirroja…

—En verdad creí ver a la Alexis de dentro de cinco años en ella… —Castle había tenido la mirada perdida y seria, justo al frente. Luego, miró a Beckett hasta suplicante—: ¡Por favor, dime que Alexis no es como ella y que no matará a la señora Castle número 3!

—¡No seas ridículo!

Castle se acercó a Beckett un poco más e insistió, frenético:

—¡Es en serio! ¿Crees que Alexis es como es tan… perfecta; porque siente que sino lo es, la alejaré de mí como se fue su madre? ¿He sido tan infantil, como para que ella se convirtiera en mi "pequeña madre", por temor a que pudiera autodestruirme? —Castle llegó agarrarle un antebrazo con fuerza, por lo que ella miró de esa mano a él con cierta dureza—. Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, y la soltó.

Beckett se quedó viéndolo, analizándolo y, luego de un suspiro, se acercó a él, dulcificó su mirada y le respondió:

—Alcott es un drogadicto reincidente que enviaba y sacaba a su hija a colegios semiinternos cada que le convenía. Tú te quedaste en casa, cambiaste sus pañales y fuiste niñero de Alexis desde siempre. —Castle suavizó el semblante y hasta medio sonrió. Beckett le soltó el hombro y, esquivando su mirada, siguió—: Aunque seas un niño inmaduro, ella sabe que la amas incondicionalmente.

Mientras Castle la seguía mirando, la sonrisa cada vez más abierta; Beckett parecía no saber a dónde enviar su mirada.

—Gracias por recordarme eso Beckett, en verdad lo necesitaba.

—De nada.

Unos instantes de silencio en que ella sí se permitió verlo de soslayo, antes de devolverse a su computadora.

—Entonces… ¿crees que soy un artista exitoso y atractivo? —el tono de Castle, era por más complacido.

—Creo que eres millonario.

—¡No, tú dijiste artista exitoso, millonario y atractivo! —Castle la indicó con una gran sonrisa, que se convirtió en una mueca de dolor mientras ahogaba un gemido, cuando ella le agarró el dedo y se lo contorsionó hacia atrás, diciendo:

—Ve a casa, Castle. —y lo soltó.

Él se puso en pie y la miró indignado… aunque algo en ese rostro concentrado y tenuemente iluminado por la luz del monitor, lo hizo sentir feliz.

—Buenas noches, Beckett.

—Buenas noches, Castle —respondió sin volverlo a ver, pero sonriendo.

Mientras iba hacia la salida de la comisaría, él pensó en que tal vez no era pensar en la humanidad y su inclinación a la perversión lo que lo ponía de ese humor, cada vez más, cuando terminaba un caso. Tal vez sólo era el saber que mientras estuviera abierto, él podría estar con ella con facilidad.


End file.
